Somewhere Over the Weekend
by JellyBeanDiva
Summary: Somewhere between Saturday and Sunday Bone and Booth disagree, agree, etc...
1. Saturday Night

**Saturday Night**

Temperance laughed her way home as Booth continued to make remarks about the new agent that she had had to deal with this morning.

"Booth...stop it! My...stomach hurts," she said in between laughs.

Booth smiled at her as he tried to hold her hand.

"Booth, there's people around," she said as he slowly withdrew his hand. "It's not that I don't want to tell people, it's just whether we're ready or not."

Booth nodded as he continued walking next to her. The conversation died out as they made their way to Brennan's townhome.

"Bones, I wanna tell people," he said as they reached her steps. "I wanna tell the world I'm going out with the most intelligent, beautiful, and caring woman in the world. I wanna scream it in the Jeffersonian, I wanna-"

"Booth I get the point. Are you sure about this? Have you thought it out?"

"Yeah."

Temperance nodded solemnly as he leaned in and kissed her amid the people walking her block.

"Booth...mmm...Booth!"

She softly pushed Booth away as the people on her block tried to hide their stares.

"Didn't you want people to know? I thought we agreed on that."

"No! Me nodding and thinking about your preparations does _not_ mean I agree with you!"

"Geez, Bones, don't yell, they're all staring at us."

"I am not yelling. I am discussing. Booth- if people decide to call the police I am going to have to- have to deal with this tomorrow! We're not being rational. Work is going to hell in a handbasket, and I can't deal with this on top of that," she said breathless.

"I'm sorry you feel about us being so painful on you."

"Booth, no I-"

"No Brennan, it's fine. Just go get back together with your old professor," he said as he began to walk away.

Temperance gaped as she walked down a few more steps closer to him.

"Fine then! Go do your dumb ex-girlfriend who wouldn't marry you!"

Booth turned and shrugged at her.

"Go lust your sailor boy," he said and a second later gasped at what he said, flinched, and then left her alone on her door steps.

Brennan stood shakily as the eyes of her neighbors were on her. She closed her eyes for a minute and then turned to open her door. As soon as she was in the protection of her home she cried softly, and then opened her liquor cupboard as she took out the vodka. She wiped her tears as she carried the bottle to her bedroom. She opened her closet and took out a photo album. She twisted the cap and took a powerful swig as she stared at the pictures.


	2. Sunday Morning

**Sunday morning**

Brennan woke up on her bedroom floor as she squinted. The room moved slightly as she sat up rather quickly. She slowly stood and made her way to the windows, as she closed the draperies from the bright sun. She looked at her clock, sighed at the time, and heard her phone ring.

"Yes."

"Honey, it's Angela, what happened?"

Brennan held her head for a second and looked herself in the mirror.

"Umm...nothing. Why?"

"Brennan, I've known you for too long and from what I hear, Booth slept at his desk. What happened?"

Brennan paced rather to quickly and felt last night's dinner fly up to her throat.

"I gotta- give me a minute."

Temperance threw the phone on the bed as she ran for the bathroom and vomited for a solid minute or two. She composed herself and then washed her mouth out before returning to her bedroom.

"Sorry. I uh-"

"You puked, honey, I heard you. Now either a. you're hungover from a late night drinking spree or b. you're sick and Booth could've gone to his place but didn't."

"I am hungover."

"Why?"

"I- we- I mean. We had this talk and he just _kissed _me out of nowhere and all the neighbors saw and then I argued with him and then we had a nasty banter and he left. I then got drunk staring at some old photos."

"He said something about Sully," she said hushed.

"Maybe."

"I'll kill the bastard."

"Angela, no. No. I may have said some things about Rebecca."

"Brennan, what were you two doing! Are you in high school?"

"Don't yell at me, Angela."

"I'm not, I, I'm sorry."

"Yeah. He slept at his desk?"

"Yeah."

She chuckled for a moment as she pictured him and the hell day he'd have.

"I was going to sleep with him too."

"Thanks for the info honey I'm sure it'll prove useful."

"It will," she laughed as she continued to pour some water in a glass.

"So why'd you really call?"

"Besides for your pillow talk?"

"Yes," she sneered.

"Everyone needs to be here in an hour. You have a body to look at."

"Oh dear god. I'm hungover and puking my guts out and she wants me in?"

"Yes. Just wait til you see your loverboy, he probably looks just like you."

"Just like hell?"

"Uh-huh. I gotta go Booth's here and glaring at me right now."

"OOh. I wasn't on the phone with you."

"What Booth? Yeah it's Brennan."

"I'm hanging up now."

Temperance smirked as she beeped her phone off as she washed her face and went to take a shower.


	3. Sunday Afternoon

**1:15 p.m. Sunday Afternoon**

Brennan huffed as she ran a hand through her hair and hurried through her office. She threw her jacket and bag down on the floor as she sat on her desk for a quick moment. She stared across the hall at everyone. Booth was standing with the rest of her people, staring at the remains that were in front of them. She and Booth briefly caught each other's eyes and then quickly looked away. Brennan continued to look through the things on her desk and found two memos:

'I need to talk to you.

Booth.'

She sighed as she looked through the door again and saw him gone.

'Meeting the lab at 1:20.

Angela.'

She nodded as she heard someone knock her door.

"Hey."

Booth slowly opened the door as she stopped in her tracks.

"Hi."

"I heard you're a little hungover."

"Yeah. Heard you slept at your desk."

"Yup."

The pair stood there for a minute as they avoided and yet tried to catch each other's eyes. Angela and Hodgins walked by a few times staring into the office rather conspicuously.

"You took off the charm," he said as he brushed her wrist.

"I, uh, I might've put it on the dresser last night before sleeping. My recollection isn't quite vivid."

"You didn't take it off when we used to sleep together," he said hushed.

He gave her the charm after they had been together for a month and she had worn it ever since. She nodded as she touched the naked spot on her wrist. He closed the door softly as he quickly closed the space between them and stopped when his face was inches from hers.

"I, was, uh, I was thinking that I'd forgive you for last night."

"Booth I accept your apology."

Booth nodded and then furrowed his brow before he kissed her.

"MMmmm..wait Booth," she said parting their lips. "You said you forgive _me_?"

"Yeah-huh," he said before he held her hips and kissed her again.

"I'm sorry, Booth, you're not going to kiss your way out of this."

Temperance tried to enforce her words but her lips kept on kissing his. Her hands kept on ruffling his hair. On their own.

She was finally able to control herself as she pushed him aside for a second.

"You, you insulted Sully. Sully who would've done anything for me, who it took months for me to get over. Whom if it wasn't for your shoulder to cry on, I probably wouldn't have fallen in love with you. And now you're forgiving me?!"

"What do you want me to do?!"

"I want you to get out of my office and think about being a mature adult and realizing what you did."

"What I did! You basically shoved me off your steps and called what we have a weight on your shoulders, basically! This weight which has given me the best 5 months of my life. I'm in love with this woman and yet she won't let me tell the world. She insults my love for her?! Think about it, Bones, just think."

And with that he slammed the door behind him and left her alone once again. Brennan smirked one last time as she looked at her watch and left for her meeting. On the way there she basically ran over Angela while passing by.

"Hey. I saw Booth just now."

"Ugh."

"He, uh, had some um, lipstick on him and I told him to rub his face. Did you guys make out just now?"

"It's the physical attraction and his jackass self."

Angela smirked as she grimaced as they entered their meeting. Brennan abandoned her usual ;ace next to Booth and instead stood next to Zack.


	4. Later Sunday Afternoon

**30 minutes later**

"Ok that's all. Brennan, Booth, I need you two for a minute."

Btrnnan turned on her heel as she brushed Booth's arm quickly.

"Yeah?"

"You two know I hear things around here. I don't believe most of them, but I do hear them. You see, a few months ago I heard the two of you were a thing. I ignored it, and it was fine. Now I'm hearing Booth slept at his desk and Angela told me that Brennan had a nasty hangover this morning. Jack tells me that the staff can't focus because they're gossiping about you two working together and having more than a professional relationship. Now am I missing something?"

"No," Brennan said.

"I'll tell the story. Umm...Bones and I were outside her home last night and uh, I kissed her, because I thought we had agreed that we could go more public. She disagreed, and told me that what we have is a pain for her, and then we um, basically threw insulting banter back and forth until I hurt her and then left."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah," Brennan nodded.

Dr. Saroyan shook her head while sitting at her desk.

"That's why I don't encourage work relationships."

"Yeah."

"The heresay says you're together. Are um, are you?"

"We don't know," Booth confided.

Brennan crossed her arms uncomfortably as she tapped her elbow.

"What do I say?"

"That's what you're always worried about," Booth whispered.

Brennan shot a glare at him.

"Booth. Brennan, I guess you're going to have to play it like you're, well whatever."

"Ok."

Booth sighed and then shrugged.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. go."

Temperance waited for Booth and then walked with him.

"You had to make a comment about me?"

"Sorry Bones, I just don't know when you agree with me or not."

"What the hell, Booth," she said softly.

"What? you're the one who doesn't think we're anything."

"Right now, I'm not sure if we can still be something after all this. After you apologize."

"After _I_ apoligize? Bones, please, you're the one who started it."

"No, you did."

"You did."

"You did."

"You did, Bones."

"It was you."

"It actually was you, sweetheart."

They grinned at each other as they walked into Brennan's office, closing the door after them.

"It was you though."

"No, It was you Seely."

"Nope. It was you."

"No it was you."

"I'm sorry but are you as turned on as I am?"

Bones answered by pushing him into a corner of her office and kissing him. Booth kissed her back quickly and then put his hands on her hips and then kissed her neck as she moaned.

"I missed you last night," she whispered.

"I can come over tonight."

"Yeah."

Bones sighed as he continued to kiss her neck. There was a soft knock and neither heard.

"Hello? Open up it's me."

The pair heard Angela's voice on the door and untangled quickly as she opened the door.

"Yeah?"

Angela stared down Brennan who was sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Umm..what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing," she answered.

Angela began to walk over to Brennan as Booth stood in her way.

"Don't recommend it. She's uh, um-"

"Contagious."

Angela brushed off Booth's arm and stood in front of Brennan. Her hair was ruffled and her lipstick smeared.

"You two can't keep your hands off each other! If you're going to have a fight, actually be mad at each other!"

"God, Angela. We are mad at each other. It's just we can't stop ourselves."

"You're acting like teenagers, Booth. Sexually charged teenagers."

"Thanks," he grinned.

Bones grinned too as Booth offered his hand to help her stand.

"Booth. Now, while this was a good time, it doesn't change what we're going through."

"What is it we're fighting about again?"

"I'm not sure, Angela can you help us out here?"

"Brennan's mad cause you insulted her past choices in men, and Booth is mad cause you said what you have is pain."

"Oh."

The couple stared at each other, while Angela tapped her foot.

"Why can't we just apologize to each other? Last night was hell, Bones. All I thought about was what I told you, I, I'm sorry."

"Me too. I did some thinking in between staring at my photo album and drinking, and I'm sorry. I should've known how much you care for me. You would never think of doing something that would hurt me. We should've gone public a long time ago. I'm sorry."

Angela sighed and she looked away as Booth kissed Brennan softly.

"Maybe I should go," Angela said softly while they continued to kiss.

Booth answered by waving his hand at Angela as he opened the door and let herself out.

"I think I'll just leave this open."

The pair didn't even answer as they finally parted lips and stared at each other once again.

"I'm going to put my charm back on."

"I'll go tell Saroyan," he said smiling as he intertwined their fingers.

"I love you."

"Love you too," he said while he kissed her on her cheek before they went their separate ways.

Booth grinned as he turned and watched Bones walk down the hall and turn back too. The pair smiled quickly at each other, before the hustle and bustle of the Jeffersonian and FBI came down on them.


End file.
